Unrecorded, Unremembered
by DisturbedMurphy
Summary: This is based off the Halo series and takes place before the fall of Reach. A young Spartan team, of experience and inexperience, working together to save humanity from the worst possible thing imaginable. Extinction.


Unrecorded, Unremembered.

**All these characters are based off of my friends, whom I know over my adventures in the Halo universe. I'm a huge Halo fan and nerd, I have always loved writing and I finally got the nerve (and support from my bad-ass boyfriend) to put stuff up on the Internet. I hope to entertain anyone willing to read. Please give me your thoughts on the story, it helps a lot, and are you pumped for Halo 4, and do you think 343 will do a good job?**

Four figures stand in front of three hundred monitors. Each of them showing a patient and a biometric scan. The four figures stand silent, their faces like stone, showing no emotion. The final test has begun. This would determine if these men and woman, though only 12, would become the best the UNSC had to offer. These 300 would become the last of the Spartan-II program. The four figures, Capt. Jacob Keys (Unknown to many as the lover of Dr. Halsey, as well helped Dr. Halsey collect the subjects for the SPARTAN-II program) Chief Mendez (The man who was responsible for making the SPARTAN-II disciplined and organized as well as hate, but respect him.), and Dr Catherine Elizabeth Halsey (The "official mother" of the hidden SPARTAN-II program, also the successor to the original ORION project).

The four figures stood there as they watched the men and women in blue lab coats loading multiple types of solutions into the infuser. The AI pedestal near the four lit up a sick green and appeared an AI appeared, it began to speak to the four, "Solution 8942-LQ99(Gives the subject virtually unbreakable bone structure) has been loaded as well as 88005-MX77(A fibroid muscular protein complex that increases muscle density), 88947-OP24(Increases colors and gives night vision to the subject), 87556-UD61(improves colloidal neural disunifications solution that decreases reaction time), an-" "That's enough. I know the solutions being put in these Spartans by heart, you don't need to treat me like a child," Halsey said in a monotone voice, barely raising her voice above a whisper. "Activate them A.S.A.P," The Dr. pivoted on her heel, turned, and started walking to her office. The other three followed him, but the AI stood on the pedestal, and watched the procedure. It was the first time, and the last time anyone would be observing the birth of a Spartan-II.

Observing each of the candidates simultaneously, noticing every little movement, every little changes in biometrics. The AI "hit" the button and watched as each of the solutions placed inside of the infuser drained they're liquids. It noticed how each meter changed as the temperature and blood pressure spiked. The AI, though smart, couldn't imagine the pain each of them go through to become a Spartan. The observations made the AI's skin crawl. Watching the human flesh burn, blister, and quickly smooth over into scabs. It looked over the roaster and looked through each of the fire-teams. Mostly just scanning, and skimming over the files. It just finished reading team Night when he opened fire-team Onyx. It was about to just over look them, but a quick analyses of each of the files gave the green holographic this "feeling"(if AI can have feelings) about the variation of the team. He opens the files and starts reading through each file completely. Letting the data sink into his data memories. "This team," the AI opens its artificial mouth and starts, but never finishes the sentence.

He flipped open the first file, the leader of team Onyx. Richard O-092, stands at 1.80meters tall, the second shortest member of the team, 108kilos, the second largest (Muscle mass) member of the team. He had blue eyes, and brown, buzz-cut short, hair. Like all Spartans he was kidnapped by ONI's section 3 at the age of 6. He was born of an inner colony, the details upon that are unknown, and classified. He became the leader of Onyx team after he, Jacob, and Joey were able to defeat blue team in a capture the flag skirmish. At the age of 10 he went up and beyond the normal education and got a more advanced collage education (Which was optional for the program).

The second in command being Jacob, O-012, CODENAME: Deathwish, stands at 1.87meters, the tallest in the group, also is the biggest at 111.13kilos (Muscle mass). His eyes are brown as well as his hair. He comes from an inner colony as well as Richard. He earned the name Deathwish after a skirmish with red team when he jumped down from a 15meter tree to openly be fired upon (by stun bullets) to allow for Richard and Joey to flank red team. The third man of the squad being Joey, O-105, CODENAME: Emo King. He stands at 1.82meters and weighs 83kg (second smallest). He has brown eyes with black hair. He earned the name Emo King as he was very depressing. He liked to focus on the negatives of the situation and was always very hard on himself if he slipped up. The AI stopped there as he heard footsteps coming back toward the monitors. He turned toward the sliding door and saw Dr. Halsey come back, alone.

"AI, shut off," Dr. Halsey's words sharp, but calm. The AI couldn't pick up on anything and shut down.

7 years had passed the next time the AI was able to freely look through the SPARTAN-II project. The sick green projection was on the edge of going rampant and wanted to know one last thing about the invisible Onyx team before it was shut down and destroyed. The three, which he had observed, were famous among Spartans, but invisible to any other group in the UNSC. He opened all the files and saved them onto his memory banks and placed the memory folder inside of the ships data core. The AI named it "Invisible, but Existent" for the next AI that would be installed into the ships hardware. The AI chip was then yanked from the ship control and taken by a deck officer to be destroyed forever.

1 year passed before the ship _Project of Hope _was given another AI. The AI, named Se7en gave off a queer blue aura and wore a suit, with a top hat, and a monocle. He talked with a slight British accent, which made him sound somewhat like a butler. He stood in the same place the other AI had stood 8 years before him, who watched the birth of the SPARTAN-IIs, now Se7en watched the last of the SPARTAN-IIIs be born.

Zulu-Company was just about to endure the final test. The augmentations. Five figures stood there this time, with the same expressions the four had 8 years earlier. Tom and Lucy, (Two SPARTAN-IIIs who were apart of Beta-Company, The last two. After the mission Lucy suffered from Post-traumatic-stress-disorder, whether unwilling or unable cannot speak. They now the work along side Lt. Ambrose for the SPARTAN-III project.), Lt. Ambrose (Originally a SPARTAN-II, presumed dead by the UNSC, was picked by Colonial Akerson to train the SPARTAN-IIIs), Colonial Akerson, (He is the "Father" of the S-IIIs. Originally against the SPARTAN-II program decided it was a good idea and made his own breed, and named them SPARTAN-IIIs.) Chief Mendez (The man who was responsible for making the SPARTAN-IIs who they are today, was picked by Colonial Akerson to train, along side Lt. Ambrose, the S-IIIs).

Se7en opened up some files and read up on the Spartans, looking through each fire team, making sure everything was correct. He took a second to trade some power to making sure the ships database was correct, making sure all the solutions had been sent to medical bay. He looked around and saw a file that didn't make any sense. "Hmm, how strange," the AI began. "What is it?" Lt. Ambrose asked with a slight hesitation. "Nothing, I just…" His voice trailed off, "found an anomaly, it's nothing I can't fix," He stops speaking for a second to save the file into him memory and marked it for later. "Done." The pedestal light blinks off, and the AI figure of Se7en disappears.

Inside the core of the ship he starts to read the files on the hidden Onyx team. He read up on they're newest data, as of two years ago, and started doing some figuring in his core. A second later he appears back and sees the room has cleared. He checks the nearest terminal for information about the SPARTAN-III teams. He flips through all the files, not bothering to read any of them until he gets to the fire-team Omega, (His reasoning being there was a chance of a SPARTAN-II team and a SPARTAN-III fire-team joining together to make a spec ops team that would be unstoppable. He just figured that this "Onyx team" would team up with "Omega"). He opens the files with only diverting about 2% power and gives 1% to looking at vitals, so he'd know who'd make it inside Zulu-Company. The vitals looked normal, or what would be normal of having your body being augmented, so the AI opened the "Omega" fire-team dossier. Despite being the youngest in the team William, O-167 is the fire-teams leader. He has the height of 1.80meters tall, and a weight of 78kg. He has a bit over regulation brown hair, with dark and gloomy brown eyes. He became the leader of "Omega" team by being the most intelligent, best with technology and being able to understand, as well be a great tactician. Second in command Martin, O-113. He stands at 1.82meters and weighs 106kg. Despite the weight the boy was very lanky. He had regulation short brown hair with bright hazel eyes. He was the oldest, the fastest, and the strongest of the three, landing him the second spot. Last in the fire-team being Erin, O-258. She stands at 1.79meters and 74.3kg, she is small and very mousy. Her hair is blonde with emerald green eyes. She was the most silent, didn't talk much, and one hell of a marksmen.

The AI finished the file and smiled contently. 'These two teams together will either be unstoppable, or won't even get off the ship intact,' Se7en thought to himself before closing the file and paying more attention to vitals and the ships nav system. They were about a week's time away from Reach. They weren't really docked as much as just floating, which was perfect for the medical bay. Se7en's train of thought was ended by one of the screens lighting up and the graphs going through the roof. "Shit," he looked at who it was, he instantly switched to the three of Omega, where the one screen was the source of his panic. "We need doctors in med bay 124, STAT!" The AI's voice booms over the intercom. Doctors, in blue lab coats, rushed past the pedestal where Se7en stood. Two minutes pass before the doctors turn on the camera monitor. The doctor, who turned on the camera shook his head, he mumbled, "Dead." Se7en froze, "Erin."


End file.
